The Irony of Life
by Kithic
Summary: Sometimes life is ironic. You spend your whole life fighting something, and then one day you become it... Angel findes out buffy is dead, and someone comes to haunt him. PLEASE R&R! Revised
1. The news and the surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this story. Please don't sue! Don't have any money anyway.

**Chapter 1- The news and the surprise**

**In Angels office, LA**

"She's what? Are you sure?"

Angel asked in a whisper into the phone. "Okay. Thank you Willow. I- I-"He couldn't finish the sentence. He tried to restrain himself from crying. "Tell Dawn I'm sorry. And- And that we'll be there." He said and put the phone down.

"What was that about?" Angel looked up, and noticed five set of eyes looking curiously at him.

"That was Willow. She had bad news." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Well what is it? Is it Buffy? What?" An anxious Spike asked. Angel didn't answer. He just looked him in the eye. "Bloody hel!." Spike said looking straight at Angel. Tears threatening to fall.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Wesley finally asked. "Buffy... Yesterday Buffy was killed. She is dead."

Angel looked at the ground. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry Angel. A-and Spike." Fred said.

"They're going to bury her next week. I said we'd come." Again Angel looked at the ground. "This is the third time she's dead. Tree times." Angel said to himself.

Spike got up and left the office. Minutes after he left you could hear thing been thrown and Spike yell "Why?"

"I'm sorry Angel. This must be so hard for you. I'm truly sorry." Fred said with sadness in her voice. "Just... Just leave me alone. I-I need to be alone right know." He said and walked over by the window. "Of cause if you need anything, just call." Wesley said. They all left the room.

_Why? Haven't she suffered enough? She'd already died twice. _He fell onto the ground and started to cry.

**Same time somewhere in LA**

"Heh. They'll never see me coming. And when I strike they'll feel it, hard." She said looking out the window. It was getting dark outside, and the sun was no longer shining.

"Can't wait until I see you again Angel. I can't wait to see your face when you see me." She said and smiled an evil smile. She walked over to her closet and started looking for an outfit. "Girl's gotta look good."

She walked over to the mirror, but with no avail. "I got to get used to that." She picked her hairbrush and brushed her fine blond hair. "God I hope I look good. It's kinda hard to see when you don't have a reflection."

She picked up her leatherjacket and walked out the door.

**Later that evening, Angels room**

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He thought back on the first time he saw her, or the first time he talked to her, their first kiss, everything they had been through. He missed her so much.

Suddenly he sensed something. Someone or something was there. It suddenly hit him, the sweet smell of her, but that wasn't possible. She was dead.

He got up from his bed and turned the light on. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. Suddenly something hit him hard in the back of the head. He fell to the ground. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Damn that hurt.

"Oh come on. You can handle more than that." A familiar voice said from behind him. _This isn't possible_, Angel thought to him. He quickly got up and looked over at his bed.

There she was. Sitting on the bed. She had on a small black dress, that showed of her long legs. She looked beautiful.

"Buffy."

* * *

_This is my story revised. I realized as I was readying through it, that it was a little messy and full of spelling mistakes (yes I know there's still loads, but I clean up what I could). I hope you enjoy! Let me know you're thoughts! _

_Xx_

_Kithic_


	2. What she's become

**Chapter 2- What she's become**

**Later that evening, Angel's room**

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She said with an evil smile. "This is not real. You're dead. Willow told me you were." Angel said. He couldn't take his eyes of off her. "Well, Willow is right. I am dead. Can't you tell?" she said and looked playfully at him.

"They made you a vampire" He said while looking at her . "Its kind ironic don't you think. It was my destiny to fight and kill vampires, and now I am one. Funny, isn't it?" Buffy got out of bed and walked slowly over towards Angel.

"Funny? You're a vampire. What the hell is funny about that?" Angel said angrily. "I'm gonna have to kill you." Angel said in a low whisper. "Heh. You really think you could kill me? As if. First of all you couldn't kill me because you love me. Could you really kill me like that?" Buffy asked and put her hands and Angels chest. She pressed herself up against him.

"You know you want me. You couldn't kill me." She started kissing him on his neck. "Buffy-"He said in a low moan. She moved up to his mouth. She licked his lips with her tongue. Angel couldn't control himself and kissed her back, passionately. They kissed for several minutes. The one kiss more passionate than the other.

Suddenly he pushed her away.

She looked surprised at him. "What's wrong Angel. I know you want me." She said and moved closer to him again. He moved away. "No." He said

"No? What do you mean no?" Buffy asked him angrily. "No. I can't. You're not her." "What? Of cause you can Angel. It's me, Buffy." She said and tried to press herself up against him again, but he pushed her away.

"No, you're not. You're a demon. Buffy is dead." Angel moved over to his nightstand. She observed him. "I'm sorry Buffy." He said as he picked up a stake from his nightstand. "Angel? Angel what are you doing?" She looked suspiciously at him. "Come on Angel. You're not going to kill me."

"That's just it Buffy. You're already dead." He said and attacked her. She caught his arm. And hit him back with it. "I might be dead. But I'm as strong as ever. When I was alive you couldn't defeat me and you think you could now?" she said laughingly. "Come on. I have always been stronger than you." She said and kicked him. He tried to kick her back, but she caught his foot and send him flying against the wall.

Angel dropped his stake on the ground. Buffy slowly picked it up.

She looked at Angel who no longer was lying on the flour. "Last chance Angel. Join me." Buffy said and moved closer to Angel.

"No." Was all he said. He looked sadden. "Don't give me that look-." Suddenly the door to Angel's room flew open, and Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Loren and Spike came in fully armed. Startling both Angel and Buffy.

"Angel what's all this noise? Oh my god-." Wesley asked. When he noticed Buffy standing there, his eyes widen. Buffy looked from Angel to the others. "Buffy? But your dead." Spike said in a low voice. "She still is" Angel said and over at her.

"But how? If you're dead, but you're not... then you're a... - a vampire." Spike said realizing that the women he loved was now one of the living-dead. "Well, isn't this a cozy little reunion. I'm afraid I'll have to be going now. Nice seeing you all." She tried to move slowly over to the window.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you go." Angel said and moved over to her and stood right in front of her. She looked at Angel then looked over to the window. "Sorry Angel. This has been a very nice time, but I've got to go." She said and kicked him so hard he went flying on top of the others.

She dropped the stake on the floor. "I'll be seeing you all again. Soon." She smiled evilly, and started running for the window. The window shattered into pieces and she was gone. Angel quickly got to his feat and ran to the window. Spike was almost as quick as Angel and the both stared out on the street.

But she was gone.

"Bloody hell." Was all Spike could say. The shock of seeing Buffy again, and now she was a vampire, had left him without words.

"Was that really Buffy?" Fred asked looking at Angel. "Yes." He said in a very low whisper you, almost couldn't hear it. Angel looked over at Spike who still was looking out the window.

After several minutes Spike spoke up. "What are we gonna do?" He asked looking completely lost. "I don't know." Angel said and sat down on his bed, where only a couple of minutes ago Buffy had been sitting. Her scent still fresh on his bed sheets.

"We probably should call Willow and tell her. They have a right to know." Gunn said "Yeah you're right. I'll call them first thing in the morning." Wesley said. "I don't think we have time for that. Buffy can do a lot of damage in that time. We need to stop her. Before it's too late. She is going to do everything to get our attention. Call Willow right away!" Angel said and picked up the stake Buffy had dropped.

"How do you know?" Gunn asked.

"Because that's what I would do. She's playing us. She is stronger than ever and she wants to play."

"So how do we stop her?"

"We kill her."

* * *

_Thanks for the reviws! Hope you like it. Please tell me if I should continue writing this story. __PLEASE REVIW! Thank you!_


	3. Let the game begin

**Chapter 3- Let the game begin**

**In Angel's office**

"Yes Willow I'm sure. I saw her. No I wasn't imagining things. Everybody saw her. Do you really think I would joke about something like this? She's a vampire! A VAMPIRE! Of cause you should come! But don't bring Dawn. I'm afraid she wouldn't do what's necessary. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Angel said hanging up.

"They'll come tomorrow. All of them, except Dawn." Angel said and looked down at his hands. "Good. We need all the help we can get. Buffy is strong, and very dangerous." Wesley said. "Yes she is. And she wants peaches to get nasty, so she can have herself a playmate." Spike said bitterly.

Angel didn't say anything just looked over at him. "So, we need a plan. What are we gonna do? We can't just wait till Giles, Willow and Xander get here." Fred said and looked at Angel.

"No, you're right. We have to do something." Angel said and closed his eyes. "Yeah, but what? We can't just catch her. She was a slayer, she's strong and a very good fighter. It would be very hard to just walk up to her and take her with us." Gunn said. "Yeah, I mean I have seen her in battle, she's pretty tough." Wesley said and put down a book he'd been reading.

"I know what to do." Spike said and made Angel open up his eyes. "Remember how we used to take Oz every time he went wolfie? Well, we should do the same. Shoot her, and take her with us, put her in a cage." Spike finished speaking.

"That's a great idea! All we need to do is to find her." Wesley said. "Yes but how?" Fred asked. "I know." Angel said and got up from his chair.

**Somewhere in LA**

"Damn it!" Buffy yelled and pick up a sword. "Why does he always have to be so self-righteous! Damn him!" She looked at the sword at both sides. "Funny, last time I used this sword I killed you. Maybe I'll kill you with it again. I don't need you any way!" She said angrily to the wall.

_You haven't won anything, I'll still win this game. _She thought to herself. _I'll get your attention_. She picked up her jacket and walked out the door.

Walking along the street in LA, Buffy thought of all the things she could do to Angel, and how to get his attention.

_Maybe if I kill a lot of children? Or just some humans?_ _How was she to get his attention? Damn it. I can't think of anything. _

**Also somewhere in LA**

"So how you know how to find her?" Gunn asked. "I just know. I can sense her." Angel explained. "And how is that peaches? Is your spider sense tinkling?" Spike asked angrily. "Oh, come on! Get over it. Stop being so jealous!" Angel said with a strong voice.

"I'm not jealous! I know she loved you more! Always have." "This is not about whom she loves the most. Buffy is dead! She's dead! That thing that's walking around is not her! We both know that!" Angel yelled.

"You say that, and yet you want her like she was Buffy! Like I don't know what you were doing when she was in your room!" Spike said and took steeped forwards.

"You know nothing! Don't you think this is killing me! We're hunting the woman I love. And there's a chance we have to kill her. I can't do that! Killing Buffy would be like killing myself! She's a part of me!"

"Yeah and now she's like you, a vampire. She killed you last time you were bad. Remember? And don't you think this is killing me too? I love her too you know!"

"Will you two stop! We have to find her! This is no time to discuss things like that!" Fred said and stepped in between Angel and Spike. "Fine." "Fine, whatever." They said.

"So Angel if you can sense her, where is she?"

**Buffy; somewhere in LA**

"Yeah and now she's like you, a vampire. She killed you last time you where bad. Remember? And don't you think this is killing me too? I love her too you know!" she heard Spike say. So they were looking for her. They came damn close too. Damn. If they want to play, then fine. But we'll play on my terms.

She took a little knife from her boot; she cut her wrist and smeared some blood on the nearby wall.

"Let the games begin!" She said in a low voice not loud enough to hear.

**Angel; Somewhere in LA**

"She's... here. I came smell her blood." Angel said and sniffed the air. "Yeah, your right. I can smell it too." Spike said and looked around. "That's disgusting." Gunn said.

"Over there." Angel pointed at the wall where Buffy's blood where smeared on. They walked over to the wall. "There's more. She has left a trail. She wants us to find her." Spike said. "Yes, your right. We could be walking into a trap." Angel said.

They followed the blood-trail and ended up at an old building.

"Oh yeah, this is a trap. Should we be going in there?" Fred asked looking at the spooky looking building. "Yes, we have to." Angel said and started to go forward. "Angel are you sure? If we know this a trap, then why do we want to go in there?" Wesley asked looking from Angel to Spike. How both looked anxious.

"If we don't do this, then she's going to kill people to get us to pay attention. We have to do this." Spike insisted. "Alright. But I'm not happy about this." Wesley said.

They all walked into the building. "Spooky." Was all Fred said.

The building looked like one big room with a lot of boxes from the inside.

"Okay, where is she?" Gunn asked. "Can you sense her?" Both Angel and Spike sniffed the air. "Where is she?" Fred asked after a couple of minute's silence.

"She, is here!" A laud voice came from behind them.

Buffy was standing on a big pile of boxes and looking awfully playful. "Finally! I almost thought you wouldn't come." She said with a fake sad smile. She jumped down the boxes in a skilful manner, landing gracefully on her feet. "So, let the game begin." She said and walked slowly over to them.

"Gunn, Wesley!" Angel said, and they made their guns ready. Buffy stopped walking when she saw the guns. "Well, wasn't expecting that. You do always surprise me Angel. Nice." She said with a smile.

"I learn from the best." He said and not taking his eyes of off her. She was dangerous and could do much damage with the simplest move.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said and looked at Wesley and Gunn. "So, Spike. How is it taking orders from Angel?" She asked looking for the first time straight at him.

"I don't take orders from anyone." Spike said in an icy voice. "Ouch. Cold much? Why so mad?" She asked and looked playfully at him.

"I think you know why. How could you do this to yourself?" Spike asked angrily, Buffy looked surprised at his outburst. "You think I chose this myself? You think I did this to myself? I'm a freaking dead person. No wait, I'm not even a person! I'm one of the living-dead! I used to kill your kind, I killed thousands of you, and now I am you! I had to leave Dawn, Giles, Willow and Xander! Everyone I loved I had to abandon! You think this is easy! For each hour that passes I become more and more used to the vampire thing, to the killing, the blood drinking, and the not caring! I don't care about all the humans that might die; all I care about is me." Buffy looked startled be her own outburst.

She looked at Spike then at Angel whose face had softened. All of them in chock because of the words Buffy just said.

"We can help you Buffy." Angel tried. "No! No, you can't! No one can... I'm sick of this mushy stuff. If you want me come and take me." Buffy said and ran towards Wesley and kicked him to the floor, and then she hit Gunn with her elbow. He also fell to the floor. Fred had managed to run over to safety and looked scared.

Angel had tried to hit Buffy since she first punch. Buffy ducked once more and avoided a strike from Spike. She kicked hard after Spike and managed to hit him. While she had kicked Spike, Angel had swung his fist and hit Buffy. She landed on the floor. She quickly picked herself up. She was just about to go after Angel when a gun went off.

Buffy stood still and looked around then she looked down at her leg. In her leg was impaled a small arrow. "What the-Oh son of a Bi-!" Was the last thing she said as she fell unconscious.

"Well that went well." Wesley said and dried of some of the blood of from his mouth. "So what do we do with her?" Gunn asked.

"We take her to the office." Angel said and picked her up. As he looked at her she reminded him of an angel.

"Angel?" Wesley asked looking curiously at Angel. Angel had been lost in his own thoughts and hadn't noticed that the rest were waiting for him to come with them.

"Sorry" Angel said and left the old building with Buffy's lifeless body in his arms.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm so happy you all like my story. Hope you like this chapter. It's kinda long, but I hope ya like. __PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks again!_


	4. Empty

**Chapter 4- Empty**

**At Wolfman and Hart**

An hour had passed since they brought Buffy to Wolfman and Hart. She'd woken up fifteen minutes after the put her in the cage. Buffy had been screaming, shouting and banging things against the cage ever since she'd woke up.

Her eyes showing nothing more than hate and anger.

Angels had been watching her from the surveillance camera, ever since she started.

_She looks so scared. If just could free her from the cage. No. If I do that I'll bring everybody in danger. I can't do that. _Angel thought to himself.

"Is she still doing the same?" Wesley asked, startling Angel doing so. "Wesley. Didn't hear you come in." Angel said turning his attention to him. "I know. You were too busy watching Buffy. Have you heard from Willow?" Wesley said sitting down in a chair opposite Angel.

"Yes I have. They'll be here within the hour. And I wasn't too busy watching Buffy." Said Angel to his own defense.

"Sure. Well that's good. We need all the help we can get."

"Yeah. I don't know what to do. Maybe Willow can help. Maybe we'll find a way to keep Buffy alive."

"Maybe. But Angel. Don't keep your hopes up. There isn't a big chance for that, and you know that." Wesley said and left.

Angel turned his attention to the screen. Buffy had stopped screaming. She was now sitting in the corner. _Finally she calmed down_. He thought.

He decided to go talk with Buffy. Maybe she would want some company. On the way there he walked into Spike.

"How is she?" Spike asked. "Well, she finally calmed down. She isn't screaming and shouting anymore." He said with at light smile. "Oh, that's good. How about the banging and throwing things against the cage?"

"She stopped that too. She's sitting in the corner. I was actually going down there now. Ermm, wanna come? See how she's doing?" Angel asked awkwardly.

"Ermm, sure." He said and walked with Angel down to Buffy.

After they'd passed the two security guards, they entered the room, Buffy was held.

As they walked in she looked up.

The eyes showing how tired she was. She looked angrily at them. "What the hell do you want?" she asked them both.

"How are you?" Angel asked. Showing no emotions. Buffy began to laugh. She slowly got up still laughing, and walking towards them. "How am I? **HOW AM I**?" she screamed at them. "Look at me! I'm a vampire, and trapped in a cage. I'm so hungry that when I get out I will not only eat Wesley and Gunn. I'll also eat that sweet little Fred. She looks nice. Bet she's tasty too" She said so close to the cage without pressing against it.

"Buffy listen. We'll find a way to help you, everything will be alright." Angel said stepping close to the cage. All he wanted was to hold her tight and never let her go. He was going to make it all right.

"Help me? Heh. You can't help me, you can only kill me." She said looking Angel in the eyes.

Throughout Buffy and Angel's conversation, Spike had been observing them. Something wasn't right. There was something off about Buffy's body language.

"Buffy I won't kill you if I don't have to. You know that. I'll only do it if absolutely necessary." Angel said standing as close to the cage as Buffy. She was looking into the ground.

"I know." She said, slowly looking up with a playful and dangerous smile. Suddenly her hand shot out and grabbed Angel by the throat. Pressing hard against his throat, smiling. "If you won't kill me, I'll just have to kill you." She said clenching her fist hard together.

Spike quickly jumped to his feet and pulled out a stake. He kicked Buffy's hand away from Angel who was coughing hard. Buffy had forgotten all about Spike and wasn't expecting him to help Angel. Spike grabbed Buffy's arm and twisted her arm around, so her back was facing the cell bars.

Spike had placed the stake right between her breasts, right above her hart, ready to kill if necessary.

"Are you okay peaches?" Spike asked Angel, how was now standing and rubbing his soar throat. Which now was really red and swollen, some blood dripping from where Buffy's nail had been impaled.

Buffy was laughing evilly. "What's so funny Buff?" Spike asked pressing the stake lightly into her chest. "You are. You both are. You hate each other, and yet you save him. Not long ago you would have paid money to see him die, and now... Now you're all soft and caring. What happened?" she asked laughing even more.

"Spike let her go. Spike. Spike!" Angel yelled at him.

Spike let her go, pushing her far away, so that she, not hard, hit the wall.

"I'm not soft, and I don't care about him. I need Angel to help you and he needs me, as much as he denies that and as much as I hate it, it's true. I would still like to see peaches been beat up, actually I would love nothing more to do it myself, but right now there are more important things to concentrate about than petty revenge and hate. Right now this is about you. And I'll do whatever it takes to help you, even if it means death." With that said Spike left the room.

Angel was still standing and looking at her. Not knowing what to say. _How could I be so stupid? I should have known she would something like that. It was so obvious. And Spike's right. We need to work together. _Angel thought. Looking one last time at Buffy how was sitting at the floor by the wall smiling devilish at him.

"Think I got him mad." She said and laughed to herself. Angel didn't say anything just left the room.

He walked up towards his office. On his way there he got a lot of stares at his neck.

Angel had just walked into his office, and had taken a sit in his chair, when Wesley, Gunn and Fred walked in, followed close by Willow, Xander, Giles and... Dawn. _What is Dawn doing here?_

"What's she doing here? You weren't supposed to bring her with you." Angel said pointing and staring at Dawn.

"I have a right to see her. She's my sister!" Dawn said angrily. "Of course Dawn. But are you sure you're ready?" Angel asked getting up from his chair.

"Yes." Was all she said. "Okay if that's what you want. I'm sorry by the way."

"It's okay." Willow said, stepping forward. Willow and Angel hugged. "I really am sorry." He said while hugging her. "I know." She said stepping away from him, tears threatening to fall. Angel, Xander and Giles shook hands. They also shook hands with Wesley and Gunn and hugged Fred. Spike was nowhere to be seen.

Angel walked over to Dawn, who still was mad at Angel. "I'm sorry Dawn. It's just- if it's even harder for you to see Buffy than it is for me, this is going to hurt a hell of a lot, believe me."

Dawn looked at Angel, and smiled wryly. "I know you're just looking out for me, but I need to do this." She said and hugged him. "Of course."

When they all had talked a little, they decided to go down to Buffy. "Be careful, she'll do anything right now." Angel said pointing to his slightly swollen neck.

As they walked in the long hall that led to the room where Buffy was, there was awkward silence. They passed security, two men who were sitting in a chair, not moving, on each side of the door.

Angel opened the door to the cell room. Everybody gasped as they walked into the room. The room was empty.

And Buffy was gone.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been very busy with school and other stuff. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you all for reviewing. And to answer some questions yes this will eventually be a BA. I wontrevealifBuffy will get a soul or not, to be honest I don't know yet, so we'll have to wait and see. Yes Vamp Buffy reminds a lot of Angelus, I was kinda going for that, hope that's okay. If you've any questions please asked 'em. And again thanks for the reviews, and please keep reviewing!_

_Here is another chapter, hope you'll enjoy!_

_xx_

_Kithic_


	5. What the hell?

**Chapter 5- what the hell? **

**At Wolfman and Hart**

_Where the hell is she? How did she get out? What's going on?_ Angel looked around the empty room.

One the floor near the cell, a small silver key was lying.

_Damn it!_ Angel slowly picked it up, the cell door key from my pocket!

_FLASHBACK_

"_Buffy I won't kill you, if I don't have to. You know that. I'll only do it if absolutely necessary." Angel said standing as close to the cage as Buffy. She was looking into the ground. _

"_I know." She said, slowly looking up with a playful and dangerous smile. Suddenly her hand shot out and grabbed Angel by the throat. Pressing hard against his throat, smiling. "If you won't kill me, I'll just have to kill you." She said clenching her fist hard together._

_Spike quickly jumped to his feet and pulled out a stake. He kicked Buffy's hand away from Angel who was coughing hard. Buffy had forgotten all about Spike and wasn't expecting him to help Angel. Spike grabbed Buffy's arm and twisted her arm around, so her back was facing the cell bars. _

_Spike had placed the stake right between her breasts, right above her hart, ready to kill if necessary._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_She took the key, as she held me be the throat. _"That bitch!" Angel said out loud. Willow, Xander, Dawn and Giles turn to face Angel, each with a confused expression on their face. "Sorry, it's just... I should have known. Damn her, no damn myself. How could I've been so stupid!" Angel kept on talking to himself.

"What are you talking about? Should have known what?" Giles asked. "Buffy used my confusion against me, she pulled the oldest trick in the book, and I was too stupid to see it. Now it's too late. She could be anywhere!"

"No, she didn't have enough time to leave Wolfman and Hart, and she can't go out into the light. She has to be here." Giles said turning to Willow, he said " Willow you need to find something that can help us, Dawn go somewhere where you'll be safe, Xander go with her." Turning to Angel he looked at him, seeking approval.

"Yes, do that. Ehm, Giles come with me, we need to find her before she gets too far. The only way out is through the garage. I'll call security, tell'em to watch out for Buffy, and stop her."

"Angel? Speaking of security, wouldn't they have seen her leave the room?" Dawn asked.

_Security? Oh, the two security guards outside the door. Of course! _"Yes. Yes they would." Angel quickly walked out the door. Something smelled wrong. _Death. Oh no, she didn't! Well of course she did, but oh no! _

Standing in the doorway, Angel said without turning to face the others. "They're dead. Come on we need to get going, it's going to be hard finding her." Afterwards he left the room, the others following him.

**Somewhere in Wolfman and Hart** (Buffy's POV)

_Where the hell am I? Wasn't I just here? I'm a going in circles? I should have made someone so me the way. _

Buffy looked around the empty hallway, all the hallways looked the same, how the hell was she suppose to get out of here? She laugh to herself, the sun is shining, _perfect. _

_So, either I'm going back to that silly little cell, or I'll go outside and burn. Hmm, which do I prefer? _

A loud alarm was triggered. _Damn. _No doubt it was for her. _Left? Right? Which way should I run? ...Left it is. _

Buffy started running, with no idea where she was going.

"There!" A loud voice yelled. _Oh no! No way! Damn it! _Now running twice as fast, no longer looking where she was running, or whom she ran into.

Suddenly she collided with something, or someone. Buffy quickly picked herself off the floor. Looking at the object she ran into.

Spike.

Spike stood up just as quickly as Buffy. Both stood in battle. "Move!" Buffy shouted.

"Don't worry, I wanna help you." _What!_


	6. Spike ?

**Chapter 6- Spike? **

**Somewhere in Wolfman and Hart** (Buffy's POV)

_Buffy started running, with no idea where she was going._

"_There!"A loud voice yelled. Oh no! No way! Damn it! Now running twice as fast, no longer looking where she was running, or whom she ran into._

_Suddenly she collided with something, or someone. Buffy quickly picked herself off the floor. Looking at the object she ran into._

_Spike._

_Spike stood up just as quickly as Buffy. Both stood in battle. "Move!" Buffy shouted._

"_Don't worry, I wanna help you." What!_

"You wanna help me? Why?" a Buffy asked with a suspicious voice. "Because I don't wanna lose you again." Spike said and tried to come closer to Buffy. She backed away. "Don't! If you step any closer, I'll rip you into little pieces!"

"Come on! They'll find you soon! I'm your only ticket out of here!" Spike reaches out for her hand.

_Well if he'll get me out before Angel gets me, then that fine._

"Okay. Lead the way." Buffy took his hand and they ran for the garage.

**Somewhere in Wolfman and Hart** (Angel's POV)

_Where the hell could she be? And where the hell is Spike? _

"Have you found anything?" Angels asked Gunn and Fred. "No, the only thing we found was more bodies, Buffy must've run into some guards on her way out."

"Where did you find them? Maybe we can track her somehow." Angel was getting frustrated. "Where the hell is she?" He sat down in defeat. "The guards were near the garage, but how would Buffy know to look there?" Fred asked.

Angel looked up at him, rage showing in his eyes. "_Spike!_" Angel stood up as fast as he could, running to the garage.

"Where is Spike anyway? And what does he have to do with this?" Fred asked while Gunn and she were running after Angel. Gunn shrug, "I don't know, but we're gonna find out."

**In the garaged **(Buffy's POV)

"Wow, nice car's. Hmm, which should I pick?" Buffy circled the fine selection of cars. _Which would Angel miss the most? Ah, yes of course. The Viper!_

"Come on Slayer! We don't have that much time." Spike was getting impatient. "Yeah, I know, I have a guest arriving soon, it would be rude not to be there on time. Hmm, I'll take the Viper. So, all I have to do is just drive right out of here? Nothing else, just drive?" Buffy asked in a sweet- and seducing voice. "Yeah, just drive and we're out of here. I can't wait to meet your guest, who is it?" Spike said and went to the drivers' side of the car.

"Oh did I forget to tell you, Spike? You're not going anywhere." With that said, Buffy hit Spike in the head, and he fell unconscious to the ground. "But thanks for the help. I'll see you soon." She then kneeled down and kissed his cheek. "It's still too early for you to come, but soon love, very soon."

Buffy got into the car, as she was pulling out of the parking spot, Angel appeared. Buffy laughed at the sight of him. _You're too late Angel. _

She stepped down on the accelerator, and speeded out of the building._ Bye lover._

**In the garage **(Angel's POV)

Angel looked helplessly at the speeding car. _Damn it! I'm gonna kill Spike as soon as I get my hands on him! _A groan came from the nearby corner. Angel turned around to see Spike trying to pick himself of the floor. _Well that was sooner than I expected. _

Angel marched over to Spike, and lifted him up by his collar. "You son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you! How could you let Buffy go?" Angel shouted at Spike. "I had to; it's the only way for us to save her. If I hadn't you'd have to kill her, and I'll never allow that!" Spike shouted back.

Angel dropped him on the floor. "You idiot! Now she will kill hundreds of innocents! We have to bring her back! Damn you!"

"Don't worry we will. Buffy has a plan and she won't leave town until the plan is complete." Spike said when Gunn and Fred came running in. Both Angel and Spike turned around to see how it was that came in.

"What do you know of this plan of hers?" Angel said rubbing his eyes. "Not much, just that she is expecting someone, someone important. I don't know who, she knocked me out before I could make her tell me. Damn I'm stupid. I actually thought that she would tell me everything. That's the other reason I helped her, I thought she trusted me." Spike said in a self-blaming voice.

"I agree on the stupid part." Gunn's voice said from behind them. "Well at least we know what Spike had to do with Buffy's escape." Fred commented.

"We have to figure out what her plan is, before it's too late." Angel said. "Come on we have to tell the others what Spike did." Angel said and looked over at Spike with a condescending look in his eyes.

**In an apartment in LA **(Buffy's POV)

"Sorry I'm late, I had some obstacles in my way, but now that we're both here let's get down to business." Buffy said to her guest. They both sat down at the living room table. "Oh, how was your trip to LA?" Buffy asked polite.

"Miss Edith behaved very nicely and will receive no spanking today." Drusilla said and smiled devilishly. "Right. Of course. Anyway lets to about our dear boys. And-!" was interrupt by Drusilla.

"I can see them. Our pets all lost, all lone, just like lamb before the slaughter. But not for very long, soon we'll be a family again." Drusilla stared dancing.

"Yes Dru, very soon."


	7. What Now?

**Chapter 7- What Now?**

**Wolfman and Heart, Angels office**

"Did you catch her?" Dawn asked anxiously when Angel, Spike, Gunn and Fred returned, joining Wesley, Willow, Xander, Giles and Dawn in Angels office. "No, she got away thanks to Spike" Angel said angrily looking accusingly at Spike.

"I told you, I had no choice but to help her, if I hadn't security would have killed her, or worse, you would have been forced to. Besides I was trying to gain her trust" Spike explained.

"I would never harm her! I would never harm Buffy!" Angel exclaimed defensively advancing on Spike ready to fight if need be.

Spike did not hesitate, he needed Angel, but mostly of all, he needed Dawn to understand why he had done what he had. "But she isn't Buffy, not anymore, you said so yourself. Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't stop her to save an innocent? That, had you been forced to, you wouldn't have killed her?"

Angel stopped. Could he really take her life? Yes he understood the danger she posed, she had proven herself to be quite deadly, but this was Buffy. _No, Buffy is dead; all that is left is a demon posing as her. She must be stopped... but how? _Angel was brought out of his thoughts by Dawn.

"You can't kill her. She is all I have left. It's Buffy we're talking about here! You love her! All of you do! And you're talking about killing her? No! You can't!"

"Dawnie please understand she isn't Buffy anymore, we must do something before it's too late" Willow, who so far had been sitting silently in the corner of the office trying to make sense of the situation, tried reasoning with Dawn.

But Dawn wouldn't hear it. "No! How about him"- Dawn pointed at Angel- "When Angel went all Grrr, we did everything we could to help to make him good, Buffy never gave up on you, on any of you when you needed help, and here you all are thinking of ways to kill her, it seems like you've all made up your minds, not thinking of any alternatives. Buffy never gave up on you, but it seems you all have given up on her!" Dawn stormed out not listening to the pleas of Willow and Xander.

Willow got up to follow Dawn out "I should go after her-" "No, let her be, she needs time to process this... I still can't believe it." Giles said stopping Willow. Willow sat down again, leaning her head against Xanders shoulder, trying to find comfort in this bleak situation.

"She is right though" Angel said. "I keep thinking of ways to stop her, not help her. She deserves better then that". Defeated and tried Angel sat himself down behind the desk resting this head on flat surface.

"Now you're talking, but how? She clearly doesn't want out help" Spike agreed, rubbing the bump on his head where Buffy had hit him.

"I might have an idea" Fred chimed in. So far she didn't want to interrupted, not sure if it was appropriate for her to meddle considering she did not know Buffy as well as any of the others.

"Yes Fred?" Wesley asked, hoping Fred might hold this answer to a way out of this messy situation.

"Angel and Spike are vampires, right?" she prompted, waiting for the others to acknowledge. They all nodded. "But they are good vampires, right?" she asked encouragingly. "You're point?" Spike asked impatiently, which earned him a stern stare from Wesley and Giles. Angel straightened, listening intently, trying to reach the conclusion she was trying to make. "What makes you two different from the other vampires?"

Then it clicked. Both looked up at each other and spoke; "a soul"...

**In an apartment in LA **

"So when do we put our plan into action? They won't come willingly." Buffy tried getting Drusilla's attention, but her sire was otherwise occupied addressing her dolls, scolding then for their bad behavior. _She really is insane_. Buffy shook her head, she couldn't just stay here and wait, she needed to act before it was too late. It would only be a matter of time before Angel and Spike would track them down. Dru wasn't exactly known for being discreet.

"All good things come to those who wait" Drusilla was done reprimanding the dolls, in a flash she stood before Buffy. "Daddy is not pleased with me. He doesn't like my gift. I thought he would like a new mummy, he doesn't understand. But he will…" Drusilla slowly let her hand caress Buffy's cheek, until it rested under her chin. She tilted Buffy's head up, forcing Buffy to look at her.

Buffy stared at her. She hated her. She had turned her into this. A monster. Yet she had nowhere else to go. She couldn't go home. How could she? What did Willow and Xander think of her? Giles? Or worse of all… Dawn.

They would never understand. To them she was dead. A monster. A demon. And to make matters worse, with every passing moment she felt her humanity disappear just a little bit more…

She was torn. They slayer in her kept telling her to go to her friends and seek help; they could help her, surely. Yet the vampire in her kept telling her to stay with Dru. This was her new life, a carefree life, with no responsibilities, no sacrifices. She would be able to do whatever she wanted and not care about the consequences it would have on the greater good.

The vampire in her won.

She had spent her life protecting earth, protecting the innocent. And now, now she would be the thing they needed protecting from.

* * *

_I know it's been ages since I have updated this story. And I have no excuse. I had actually given up on this story, but I have now decided to finish it. I was inspired by others who too, after a long break, have started writing again. I sincerely hope you can forgive me for my laziness and rudeness, and hope that you will enjoy the story. Please let me know what you think, if I should continue and finish this story, or if it's too late or too crap to continue. Thank you all so much._

_Xx_

_Kithic_


	8. Where is Dawn?

**Chapter 8- Where is Dawn?**

**Wolfman and Heart, Angels office**

"You want to give her a soul?" Gunn asked bewildered. "How do you propose we go about it, souls are hard to come by you know".

"Willow. She cursed Angel when he was bad, didn't she?" Fred asked looking at the startled Willow.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? I should have thought of that! What's wrong with me?" Willow blamed herself. "It's not your fault Will. This is a stressful situation, you can't blame yourself. It'll all turn out okay, you'll see." Xander tried to calm her down.

He hated to see what this was doing to her. To them all. _Who would do something like this? Why? _Xander asked himself.

"Can you do it Willow?" Giles asked. "I can try. It's been awhile since I have done such a powerful and complicated spell, but with you and Wesley here, it can't hurt to try."

"Good, Willow anything you need to make this work, anything at all." Angel said. He was determined to help.

**Somewhere in Wolfman and Heart**

Dawn couldn't believe them. How could they? They were all so busy discussing was how to kill Buffy. Her sister. The only family she had left. They should instead be focusing on how to help her! Her sister was still in there, no matter if she was a vampire or not!

Just because the others had given up hope didn't mean that she would. She would find Buffy and help her. Even if she had to do it alone!

**Wolfman and Heart, Angels office**

Willow, Wesley, Fred and Giles had all gone to Wesley's office to try and find the spell to restore ones soul, leaving Angel, Spike, Xander and Gunn in Angel's office.

Angel was still sitting behind his desk lost in thought, thinking about how to help Buffy. However, his inner musings were interrupted by Xander. "Dawnie will be happy to know that we are looking into ways of helping Buffy. I mean, if this works, she will get her sister back!"

Spike, who has been sitting on the couch, also lost in thought, looked up suddenly. "Where is she anyway? It's been a while since she left, hasn't it?"

"I'm sure she's fine. She's just calming down somewhere within the building, she wouldn't do anything stupid". Xander said with a shrug.

Spike however didn't look as calm. "No. No, if Dawn thinks we have given up hope, and she is the only one who hasn't, she would do anything to get her sister back". Spike tensely started to pace.

"You're right. We need to find her, before it's too late!" Angel said pushing himself up roughly, sending the chair flying as he stormed out of the office with Spike hot on his heels.

**In an apartment in LA **

"Oh how exciting, a family reunion".

* * *

_One more chapie, I know it's a bit short, the next one will be longer I promise ;)_

_Xx_

_Kithic_


	9. Family Ties

**Chapter 9- Family Ties**

**In an apartment in LA **

A lot of things were changing; Drusilla could see all the different possibilities lining up. _How beautiful it all look. _All her hopes and dreams coming true. _Soon we shall all be dancing together again, and there shall be cakes, chaos and tea!_ No longer would she be alone. Abandoned. The rejected child that no one wanted.

She had tried to reunite her family once. But she had made a mistake. Daddy didn't love mummy, not anymore, He loved someone else. _Love, what an ugly thing, tricks the mind plays._ Love had changed daddy. Make him throw away his true nature. His family. She would not have it. They would be a family, no matter the cost. Even if that meant a new mummy.

At first, when Edith had told her of her vision, Drusilla had been against it. Surely this could not be, Edith must have been wrong. The slayer would never be her mummy. She had not only taken away her daddy, but her beloved William also. He had chosen the slayer over her. Something she would never forgive dear William for.

Killing the slayer had been an act of revenge. _The stars had all been singing that day. Singing of death and bloody ruby rivers. _Daddy's love for the slayer was strong, too strong to break, even when daddy was evil and misbehaving he could not escape the hold the slayer had on him, he was obsessed with her. He would die for her. He had died for her.

They both had. They mourned her loss, felt the pain of her death, she could feel it. Their pain. And it felt lovely.

They would feel all of the pain and suffering she would cause now. And since daddy and William would do anything for the slayer, she did what she had to do. Soon her family would be reunited. She had seen it. Daddy would return, joining with her new mummy, bringing dear William back to her. Her family would be whole again. And she would never be alone. William would love her again. And Angel too.

But to make sure her plan would succeed, she needed to ensure that her new mummy would completely surrender to her new life. Both Drusilla and Edith could feel her doubts, she was still holding on to her old life. Her old family.

One way of ensuring Buffy's completely embracing her new nature and her new family would therefore be to eliminate the old. And thanks to the betraying whispers from the stars and moon, that would not be a problem.

**Somwehere in LA**

Dawn had been wandering the streets of LA for over an hour now, trying to track down Buffy. She tried all the favorite spots Buffy used to have when they lived in LA, but with no luck. She even tried some of the local demon bars, but with no avail. _Where could she be?_

_Maybe I should just go back? No, I can't. I can't give up. I owe her more than that. _It was getting dark out, and although she hated to admit it she was slightly lost. She was walking though a park, and from experience she knew that that wasn't the smartest place to be alone after dark. She decided to find a place to stay for the night, and she would continue her search tomorrow.

She walked towards the park exit, passing by the playground. The wind was blowing, making the rusty swings move back and forth. The sounds echoed in the night. And she realized just how alone she was. Picking up her speed, wanting to get out of the park, and into safety.

"Hello my pretty, are you lost?" Dawn whipped her head around trying to spot the person talking but there was no one there.

"I was lost once. I was late for dinner. Daddy didn't like that. Spank spank spank, and no cakes for you…" Again Dawn turned around trying to locate the voice, it sounded familiar, but no one was there. "Who are you? What do you want?" Suddenly Dawn felt a pair of ice cold and stone hard hands grab her shoulders hard, and she was whipped around. She came face to face with Drusilla. She hadn't seen the vampire for years, surprised and afraid Dawn could do nothing but stand still, stunned.

"I want the stars to start singing again. I want the flowers to dance. I want my family back. And I want to hear you scream".

The last thing Dawn saw before all when black was Drusilla's menacing stare.

* * *

_Thank you guys for the __encouraging _reviews! It's good to know that you like my work, and I will continue to write as long as I know people are reading it .

_Please review if you like it, or if you don't. Any opinions, ideas or recommendations are welcome! _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one should be up either this weekend or early next week._

_Xx_

_Kithic _


	10. In the Neighbourhood

**Chapter 10- In the Neighbourhood**

**Wolfman and Hart**

They had searched the entire building; Dawn was nowhere to be found. Their fear was confirmed when security footage showed Dawn leaving the building alone.

"We have to find her. It's not safe for her out there. She might not believe it, but Buffy is dangerous." Angel said grabbing a stake and his coat getting ready to leave. "Xander, tell the others about what's going on, and help them, we need to make the spell work as fast as possible! We'll go out and see if we can find Dawn and bring her back." Angel said looking over at Spike and Gunn to see if they were ready.

They were.

"I'll go with you, I can't just stay here, I will only be in the way of the brains working, and I have to help Dawn." Xander said grabbing his coat, but Angel stopped him.

"You can't. You will only be in the way out there, Buffy is dangerous, besides, the more helping Willow and the others, the better." "Seeing that Xander was about to argue, Angelo cut him off. "This is no time for arguments, please just do what I say, and trust me, I won't let anything happen to Dawn, or Buffy. We'll bring them both back, safe."

Xander realising that there was no use arguing, put down his coat and made his way to Wesley's office.

"Do you know where to go?" Gunn asked as they made their way to the car park.

"She's gone looking for Buffy so probably somewhere Buffy use to go when they lived here." Spike said.

"Any idea where that could be?" Spike shook his head. "Angel? Any clues?"

"Yeah, a few. We should split up, that way we can cover more ground. Gunn, you go to 'Alecto', it's a bar where demons often go, maybe she is there or someone might know something. Spike, try 'Heavenly Coffee' near Buffy's old school, they used to hang out there, it was one of Buffy's favourite places to be. I'll try their old house; hopefully one of us will get lucky." They all agreed, driving out of Wolfram & Hart to search their area. They had agreed to update each other if they found anything, no matter how small. Time was of the essence, if Dawn found Buffy before they could get to her, she could be in serious trouble.

Angel thought back to when he'd first turned and what he'd done to his family. He had brutally killed them. Every single one. He couldn't let Buffy do the same. He was going to save Buffy.

**Somewhere in LA**

"Wake up sleepyhead-" Dawn was woken by a hard slap across the face, "the sun is down and the moon wants to play."

Disoriented, it took Dawn a few seconds to remember what had happened. She was even more puzzled by waking up and finding herself tied to a chair. The last thing she could remember was going through a park and then seeing...Drusilla. _Oh god!_

There she was, she was standing a few feet away looking out a small window, looking as beautiful, and insane, as always. Whenever Drusilla was involved things always turned bad. She had to get away, and fast. But where was she? She looked around trying to recognise anything, but with no luck.

The room they were in was large and empty. It looked like abandoned. The only things in the room were some old boxes and trash on the floor, as well as some broken chairs and tables, and large metal chains hanging from the ceiling. The only light source was the artificial light coming in through the small windows and cracks ceiling, as well as the lit candles scattered around the room.

"What do you want from me?" Dawn asked warily, trying to buy time until she could think of something that would help her escape. "Where have you taken me?"

"Hush little girl, I'm not going to kill you ... we are just going to play a little..."

Not encouraged at all, she was starting to panic.

"Mmm, I love the smell of fear, it smells sweet like strawberries, I use to like strawberries, but the seeds always get stuck between my teeth." Drusilla was slowly making her way towards her, not easing the rising panic at all.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Dawn blurted out. She could have slapped herself, had she not been tied up, angering a mental vampire, not the smartest of moves.

"Tut tut my pet, lying is a sin you know? And do you know what they do with sinners?" Drusilla was now circling her, standing behind her. "Let them go?" Dawn retorted hopefully, only to be rewarded with a sharp pull of her hair. Drusilla was pulling so hard Dawns head was forced backwards, exposing her neck to the vampire.

Drusilla leaned in close, smelling Dawns neck from the base to her ear.

"Punish them", she whispered.

**The Old Summers Residence**

Angel speedily made his way the Buffy's old house, having been there only once, and a long time ago, finding the house had been harder than he'd hoped.

He wasn't sure what he expected to find. He hoped that Dawn would be there, reminiscing of her time there with her family. Or maybe a clue to where she'd gone.

He killed the car engine as he pulled up by the house. It looked empty. Whoever lived there now seemed not to be home. No car in the driveway, and no lights on.

The neighbourhood seemed quite, peaceful even, maybe even too quite. He got out of the car, and made his way to the porch, if Dawn had been there she might've left a clue, hopefully her scent too, that way he could track her.

As he got closer he could smell her, Dawn had definitely been there, but she wasn't there anymore. He pulled out his cell phone and phoned Spike first. "She's been here, but it's been awhile, I can still smell her scent though, I'm gonna try and follow it, have you found anything?"

"Nothing, but the coffee boy seems to remember a girl matching Dawns description, but she is long gone too. No scent. I am at a dead end."

"Okay, help Gunn and try some of the local demon bars and hang outs, maybe they have seen or heard anything."

"Sure thing Peaches." Spike said hanging up.

Angel then called Gunn to update him on his progress and to hear if he had any news.

"I've been asking about Dawn, and no one has seen her, but I also asked about Buffy, and well, I have some interesting news. Apparently she isn't alone, she has been spotted with another vamp chick, no name yet, and whatever they are up too, it doesn't bode well. Rumour has it, that whatever they are planning, it will turn this town upside down, we need to stop them and soon."

_Damnit, what is it you are up to Buffy? And who is your mystery guest? _

"Let's hope Willow and the others manage the spell before anything happens, and that we'll find Dawn soon! Keep looking."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Angel decided to follow Dawn on foot, as it made it easier to follow her scent. However, he didn't make it far before felt her. "Buffy."

**In an Apartment in LA **

Buffy was bored. She'd promised to lay low for now, as they couldn't afford any mistakes. If their plan was to succeed they'd have to keep clear of Angel and his band of merry helpers.

But Buffy was never good at following directions. Besides, what gave Dru the right to wander off just 'cause the moon, or something equally weird, talked to her?

So Buffy decided to go out too, she was getting hungry, a small snack wouldn't hurt anyone. Well except for her snack of course.

She got into the Viper and drove off. _Where to go? Maybe the movies, there's always some teenagers running around. Yes, I'm in the mood for a little teenage angst and it's only a few blocks away_.

She arrived in no time, and spotted her prey; a lovey-dovey couple sneaking into the alley behind the theatre for a little make-out session. _Too easy_.

The meal was quick. Boring. _What to do now? _She decided not to go home yet, to explore the city a bit. Deciding that the Viper would draw too much attention to her she let it stay by the theatre.

She set off with no particular destination in mind. She walked aimlessly for what seemed like ages. Shocked to see where she'd ended up. She definitely hadn't intended to end up here.

Her house. Her home. Or what used to be her home. When they'd still been a family.

She'd imagined how it'd be like, being back. She had imagined the joy she would feel seeing her old home. How all the good memories would rush back, warming her.

She felt numb.

The house looked the same, not much had changed, except for the odd rose bush which had been planted. It still looked like her home. But it wasn't. It felt wrong. It smelt wrong. It wasn't their scent anymore.

She could smell the people living there now. She automatically hated them. She approached the porch, there was no car in the driveway, and she didn't hear anyone inside the house. _Lucky_. Had they been there she might've killed them.

_Why?_ She didn't know. For living there. For being a family there, for living the life she never would. As she turned to leave a scent caught the attention. It was familiar.

Dawn.

She'd been there. _Why? _What had she been doing there? Why was she in LA? Angel, he must have told them about her. Brought her here. _Damn him! How dare he involve her? _

She was brought out of the thoughts by the sound of a car approaching. She decided to withdraw into the shadows to observe. She ran across the street to and hide behind a large bush located in a front yard a few houses down.

The car slowed and stopped. She was surprised to see Angel get out of the car and make his way across the street towards her house. _Angel. What is he doing here? _He made his way to the porch, he must have noticed the house was empty too as he turned around and descended the porch. He pulled out his phone and talked briefly. He was tracking Dawn. _Why? _Lost in thought she hadn't heard the rest of his conversation.

She was torn; she could either run so he wouldn't notice her, avoiding confrontation and what might follow. Or make her presence know and get some answers, and maybe a bit of fun.

She wouldn't have to make that choice. She had been too occupied to notice that Angel had started walking and was now just a few feet away. She had been careless. _Damnit_. It was too late now, and she wouldn't make her mistake known.

"Buffy."

"Hello Angel, fancy meeting you here." She walked out from behind the bush being careful not to let him get the upper hand. From what she could see he hadn't come armed to the teeth. But she didn't relax, she didn't want to end up in that cage again.

"What are you doing in my neighbourhood?" Buffy asked, while walking slowly around him, circling him like he was prey. "Buffy, I'm here to help you." Angel said taking a step forwards. He was coming too close for comfort, even though she had to urge to embrace him, to feel his body against hers; she wasn't going to let her feelings take over.

"Help me? Help me with what Angel? I'm perfectly fine, it seems like it's you who need help, not me."

"Buffy please, listen to me, it's not too late-"

"Oh but I think it is. I have accepted who I am, what I am, it's time you do the same."

Angel kept taking steps forward, but Buffy wouldn't have it, for each step he took forwards, she would take one back.

"Buffy, just let her go, she is innocent, we'll help you, please just let her go." Now Buffy was confused. _Let who go? _

"You must remember who you used to be, you loved her, she's your sister, please-"

"Dawn? What about Dawn?" Buffy interrupted Angel. She tried to keep up her mask of indifference but when she heard him mention her sister, the slayer in her awoke. Something was wrong with her sister. And even though she loathed it admit it, she felt worried. She wasn't supposed to feel anything, and yet she did.

"Please just let her go, she has done nothing wrong-"Angel continued before he realised that Buffy was genuinely confused. _She doesn't have Dawn? Where is she then? _"Wait, you don't know where she is? You don't have her?"

"Have her? Why would I have her? Why is she here?" Buffy had remembered how angry she was at Angel for involving her sister in this. "How dare you get her involved!" Buffy stopped going backwards and now started moving forwards until she was right in front of Angel.

"You have no right!" She yelled before she slapped him hard across the cheek.

Angel hadn't been prepared for her sudden change, so he didn't block slap.

She managed another slap before he grabbed her hand stopping the blows. "I have every right! She is your sister, she deserves to be involved, and she loves you!" Still holding on to her hand, Buffy yank her hand back. _So that's why she is here. To manipulate me. Does he really think that'll work. Does he really think he can use her against me? _Buffy didn't want to listen to him, the worry she had felt moments ago now turned to anger. She was too angry, too emotional to listen to his 'we-just-want-to-help-you, it's-not-too-late' speech. It was too late, she was what she was, and nothing in the world could change that. No matter how much she wished it. And not even Dawn could change that.

She kicked out, coming in contact with Angel's stomach, sending him flying onto the ground. He quickly rolled off the ground ready for her next move. "You have to realise something Angel. The Buffy you know is dead, and she is not coming back. I have embraced the new me. I am a vampire, I kill, and I like it."

"It doesn't have to be that way Buffy, there are ways to make you stop, to get you back."

"You think I want to be like you? Pathetic, like you? I don't want to spend eternity regretting my existence, I'd rather die. Don't you want to be free? To enjoy life?"

He didn't have time to respond, as Buffy attacked him. As a slayer Buffy had been strong and fast, as a vampire she was stronger, faster. Angel had a hard time keeping up and received several hits. One particular forceful one sent him sprawling on his back. Buffy jumped on top of him, reaching into his jacket pocket retrieving a stake and pressing it hard into his chest, digging the pointy piece of wood into his flesh.

"Enjoying life? By killing innocent people? How can you enjoy that? Knowing all the pain you've caused. That's not being free."

"You used to enjoy it. You used to love it; it was your whole reason for existing!"

"I've changed, I was helped, just like you can be-" Buffy ignored him, pressing the stake further into his body.

"No matter, you soon will again. We shall be together." She leaned down, not removing the stake which was now only a few inches away from his heart, and kissed him. "We'll be a family. You'll see." With that she quickly withdrew the stake only to drill it into his stomach. "I will be seeing you, lover." With that she was gone.

**Angel's POV**

He was now alone, he pulled out the stake. _Man that hurts_. He didn't get up just yet. She didn't have Dawn. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. When he could feel that the wound had healed itself he slowly stood. He looked around and spotted his car. At least she hadn't taken this one. He made his way to it and got in. As he closed the door his cell phone rang.

"Yes?" Angel asked tiredly. "Angel? It's Wesley, come back to Wolfram and Hart, we have news."

"Good or bad?" Angel asked as he turned the key, starting the car, getting ready to drive back.

"Bad. The mystery vampire Buffy has been seen with has been identified."

"Well who is it?" Angel asked anxiously. Not prepared for what he was about to hear.

"It's Drusilla. And what's worse, we think she has Dawn."

* * *

_My longest chapter yet, I received a review saying my chapters could be longer, so I have tried to incorporate that. I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on, but that'll mean longer waiting time between each chapter. I hope that's ok?_

_I hope you've enjoyed this chappie, and as always please review, let me know your likes or dislikes. Any ideas, opinions or comments are welcomed! If no one reviews it means no one cares, so please review and let me know! It's you guys reviews that keep me motivated to keep this story going! So please review!_

_Xx_

_Kithic_


End file.
